Angle grinding tools are commonly used for applications such as grinding and sanding. Angle grinders typically include a rotary shaft for driving a grinding wheel mounted thereon. The present application describes several improvements to angle grinders.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for the purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.